


fever

by Hyuuzu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, But Oikawa teasing Iwa-chan a lot, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuuzu/pseuds/Hyuuzu
Summary: “Iwa-chan...” Iwaizumi semakin mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia menyadari suara Oikawa terdengar serak dan tidak bertenaga, sangat jauh dari suaranya yang biasa.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	fever

**Author's Note:**

> Dapat plot bunnies setelah adegan Oikawa bersin saat diomongin Kageyama dan Hinata terus Iwa-chan yang di sebelahnya langsung marah-marah "Hah? Apa itu? Kalau kau sakit, kuhajar kau"  
> Tadinya mau dikasih judul laringitis dan summary "Oikawa terkena laringitis" tapi ya kali. //bah tapi iya sakitnya laringitis. //penting  
> Maaf kalau ada yang mirip-mirip. Plot pasaran. //plek  
> Anyway saya fans baru jadi maaf kalau setting-nya di season dua padahal season dua itu zaman kapan ya...

Pagi itu Iwaizumi Hajime keluar dari rumahnya, melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi rumahnya. Ia dan Oikawa Tooru selalu keluar dari rumah pada waktu yang hampir bersamaan di pagi hari; pergi ke sekolah bersama merupakan rutinitas harian yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan tanpa perlu aba-aba. Mereka selalu berangkat ke sekolah ketika matahari belum keluar dari peraduannya, untuk latihan pagi seperti biasa.

Karena itu ia sedikit heran ketika dirinya sudah melewati beberapa meter dari rumah dan tidak mendengar langkah kaki maupun suara menyebalkan khas yang selalu mengganggunya setiap pagi.

Iwaizumi menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan menatap ke arah rumah Oikawa; hanya berjarak dua rumah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa akan ada seseorang yang keluar dari sana. Melirik jam tangannya, hm, mungkin sebentar lagi. Apa sudah berangkat duluan? Iwaizumi langsung menepis pikiran tersebut karena temannya semenjak dia bisa mengingat itu tidak pernah meninggalkannya tanpa pesan di pagi hari. Diceknya ponselnya, dan ya tidak ada pesan apapun.

Ia bersandar di dinding pagar rumah tetangganya yang lain sambil membaca apapun yang ada di ponselnya. Udara dingin semakin terasa, dirapatkannya jaketnya. Satu menit. Dua menit. Tiga menit. Kesabarannya habis. Dipencetnya beberapa tombol di ponselnya dan langsung ditempelkannya ke telinga. Jari telunjuknya tidak henti mengetuk ponselnya ketika nada tunggu mengalun dari sana.

“Iwa-chan..?”

“Kau masih hidup? Cepat keluar dari rumah, Kusokawa!”

Suara batuk. Iwaizumi mengerutkan dahi.

“Iwa-chan...” Iwaizumi semakin mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia menyadari suara Oikawa terdengar serak dan tidak bertenaga, sangat jauh dari suaranya yang biasa. “Hari ini aku tidak pergi sekolah. Hehe.... Aku sakit.”

Hening. Suara batuk kembali terdengar.

“Maaf, Iwa-chan.... Nanti aku titip pesan untuk yang lain—”

“Kuhajar kau.”

“Jangan marah, Iwa-chan....” suara Oikawa terdengar merengek. “Aku ini lagi sakit, lho?”

Iwaizumi menghela nafas panjang sambil melanjutkan langkahnya. Jika ia tetap diam berdiri di sana maka ia akan terlambat latihan pagi. “Ini satu bulan sebelum kualifikasi _Inter-High_ , Bodoh. Sudah kubilang. Jaga kesehatan. Jangan diforsir diri. Pasti kau makin sering tidak tidur menonton video-video pertandingan sekolah lain. Kau ini sulit sekali diomongi.”

“Iwa-chan seram~” Suara menguap. “Ini aku tidak masuk sekolah supaya bisa tidur seharian. Ini juga aku lagi tidur. Kau malah telepon. Memarahiku lagi. Nanti aku tambah sakit, lho.”

“Pulang latihan sore, aku akan mampir ke rumahmu.”

“Asyik—!” Suara batuk lagi, lebih terdengar seperti tersedak. Iwaizumi merasa terganggu mendengar Oikawa tetap berusaha terdengar riang meski dengan suara serak. “Belikan aku puding!”

“Ya. Persiapkan dirimu, aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu begitu melihatmu.”

“Eeeeeeeh~ Iwa-chan~”

“Sana tidur.”

Oikawa tertawa. “Baik, Mama.”

Iwaizumi memutar bola matanya, sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon.

\---

“Ah, Hajime-kun~ Masuklah.”

Iwaizumi tersenyum ketika wanita paruh baya berwajah cantik berambut coklat—Oikawa Tooru mewarisi banyak hal dari ibunya—menyambutnya dengan ramah di depan pintu. Setelah pulang dari latihan sore, mandi dan makan di rumah, Iwaizumi bergegas pergi ke rumah Oikawa yang hanya berjarak beberapa ratus meter, dengan tangan kiri membawa plastik konbini berisi puding dan vitamin plus kopi catatan pelajaran hari itu. Wanita itu langsung menutup pintu ketika Iwaizumi masuk; mereka terlalu sering mengunjungi rumah satu sama lain sehingga masing-masing keluarga sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran “tambahan anak”. “Langsung naik ke kamar saja. Tooru sedang makan malam di kamarnya, kata dokter ia harus makan sebelum dia minum obat.”

“Terimakasih, Tante.” Iwaizumi menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

“Kau sudah makan? Tante siapkan makanan kalau belum.”

“Sudah di rumah, terimakasih, Tante.”

Sang ibu tersenyum. “Anak itu demam dari pulang sekolah semalam. Tadi pagi Tante cek suhunya sudah tinggi, jadi Tante larang ke sekolah dan ajak ke dokter. Kalian tanding bulan depan, ya?” katanya, sebelum menghela napas. “Tolong nasihati Tooru, Hajime-kun. Anak itu sulit dinasihati.”

 _Dia takkan mendengar siapapun,_ Iwaizumi menahan dirinya untuk mengatakannya, ia hanya mencoba tersenyum. “Kalau begitu saya ke kamarnya dulu, Tante.” Iwaizumi menundukkan kembali kepalanya sedikit sebelum menaiki anak tangga; ia mengenali rumah itu seperti rumah sendiri.

Ia baru akan mengetuk pintu kamar temannya itu ketika samar-samar dari dalam kamar terdengar suara khas dari televisi di dalam kamar Oikawa.

Suara pertandingan voli.

Iwaizumi mendadak merasa darahnya naik; tanpa mengetuk ia langsung membuka pintu. “Oikawa!”

“WHOAA!” yang dipanggil sampai terloncat sedikit dari tempat duduknya, Iwaizumi mengerutkan dahinya melihat Oikawa—yang sekarang sedang memandangnya dengan wajah super kaget—memakai kaos lengan pendek dan celana pendek santai, duduk di atas karpet di lantai menghadap televisi yang jelas-jelas menayangkan rekaman pertandingan, dan Iwaizumi semakin kesal melihat semangkok bubur yang baru tersentuh beberapa sendok di atas meja. Oikawa menarik napas, Iwaizumi mengernyit mendengar suara serak yang lebih jelas terdengar daripada di telepon. “Iwa-chan! Jangan tiba-tiba masuk begitu! Bagaimana kalau aku sedang nonton porno sambil onani?!”

“Dasar bodoh!” Iwaizumi refleks mengambil bantal dari atas kasur dan melemparnya pelan ke wajah sahabatnya itu, telak mengenai muka. “Kalau kau sakit di hari pertandingan, kau benar-benar akan kubunuh, Bakakawa!”

“Gyah! Sakit, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa menggosok hidungnya. Iwaizumi memolototi pemuda yang hanya beda satu bulan usianya dengan dirinya tersebut. “Mananya yang tidur seharian?! Hari ini kau benar-benar istirahat atau tidak?!”

“I-I-Istirahat—” Oikawa terbatuk, membuat Iwaizumi sedikit merasa bersalah telah melempar bantal itu ke wajahnya. “Aku istirahat kok~!” buru-buru Oikawa mengambil _remote_ dari meja dan mematikan televisinya, terlihat salah tingkah. Iwaizumi benar-benar naik pitam. “Apa kau bisa dengar suaramu sendiri? Fansmu akan menangis mendengarnya.”

“Makanya aku tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, tidak mau membuat layu bunga-bunga di sekolah,” Pandangannya teralih ke tangan Iwaizumi yang memegang plastik kecil khas konbini dan wajahnya mencerah. “Puding, ya? Mau!”

Jelas sekali Oikawa mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun Iwaizumi hanya menghela napas panjang dan meletakkan plastik konbini dan kopi catatan pelajaran di atas meja. “Makan dulu buburmu itu. Cepat.”

Seperti yang sudah Iwaizumi duga, Oikawa memanyunkan bibirnya. Sebelum kembali batuk. Dan manyun lagi. Sebenarnya terlihat lucu, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri Iwaizumi lebih merasa khawatir melihatnya.

“Aku malas makan.” Sebelum tersenyum lebar. “Kalau puding aku mau.”

Iwaizumi yang masih berdiri meneliti wajah Oikawa yang duduk bersila di lantai; dibalik senyumnya, terlihat Oikawa tampak lebih lemah dari biasanya, kulitnya yang putih membuat sedikit rona kemerahan terlihat di wajahnya. Membuat Iwaizumi refleks menurunkan nada suaranya.“Sebelum kau setidaknya makan separuhnya, kau tidak boleh makan puding.”

“Hmm~” Oikawa tersenyum, Iwaizumi merasakan nada tidak beres.

“Kalau disuapi, sepertinya aku mau makan.”

Hening beberapa detik. “Hah? Makan sendiri!”

“Oikawa-san serak. Tidak bisa makan sendiri.”

“Apa hubungannya?!”

Oikawa membuka mulutnya besar-besar. “Aaaa.”

“....kau sedang apa, Kusokawa.”

“Menunggu Iwa-chan menyuapiku, dong. Aaaa.”

Hening. Oikawa masih membuka mulut. Iwaizumi tidak tahu ia memasang ekspresi apa namun ia yakin wajahnya terlihat aneh karena kemudian Oikawa tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Iwaizumi mengepalkan tangan kanannya; sebelum tangan kiri mengambil mangkok bubur dan tangan kanan mengambil segelas air dari atas meja kemudian dengan cepat ikut duduk bersila di depan Oikawa, dengan kasar menyendok bubur dari mangkok hingga suara sendok dan mangkok beradu. “Buka mulut.”

Giliran Oikawa yang kaget. “Wah. Iwa-chan benar-benar akan menyuapiku?”

“Kalau itu berarti kau jadi mau makan dan besok kau bisa sehat.” Sendok terarah mendekati bibir Oikawa. “BUKA MULUT!”

“Tu-Tunggu Iwa-chan—” Iwaizumi menyuapi paksa mulut Oikawa yang terbuka sedikit, membuat Oikawa mau tidak mau memakan bubur dari sendok tersebut, namun sedikit bubur jatuh dari mulutnya dan menetes di kakinya. “A-aaaa yang lembut dong, Iwa-chan.” Sambil menelan, Oikawa berdiri sedikit untuk mengambil tisu dan membersihkan mulut dan kakinya. “Kalau kasar begitu nanti makin tidak ada yang mau sama kamu, lho~” katanya sambil kembali duduk bersila di depan Iwaizumi.

Sang wakil kapten club voli Aoba Johsai itu seperti tidak mendengar omongan sang kapten, sibuk menyendok ronde kedua dari mangkok. “Cepat buka mulutmu lagi.”

Oikawa tersenyum; ia merupakan orang yang sering tersenyum, namun hanya Iwaizumi yang selalu tahu kapan Oikawa benar-benar meletakkan perasaannya di senyuman itu atau tidak. Dan ini merupakan salah satunya. Setiap suapan Oikawa terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang mendapat hadiah; beberapa kali terbatuk, dan Iwaizumi selalu menyerahkan gelas berisi air setiap Oikawa batuk, ia sangat yakin sirat khawatir terpancar jelas di wajahnya karena Oikawa sangat terlihat merasa terhibur setiap hal tersebut terjadi, namun ia tidak terlalu peduli saat ini.

Setelah tiga perempat habis, Oikawa mengernyit, telapak tangan kanannya menutup mulut, matanya terpejam.

“Sudah, Iwa-chan. Aku bisa muntah kalau makan lebih banyak.”

“Oke.” Iwaizumi mengambil gelas berisi air mineral yang terisi sisa separuhnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Oikawa. “Mana obatmu? Sekalian minum obat.”

“Hmm. Ada di atas meja.”

Iwaizumi berdiri, mengambil plastik berisi tiga jenis obat, menyerahkannya ke Oikawa. Sambil masih mengernyit, pemuda berambut coklat itu mengeluarkan satu per satu jenis obat yang berbeda dan meminumnya sekaligus dengan air. Kemudian menghela napas, memasang ekspresi pura-pura ingin menangis.

“Iwa-chan~ Setiap minum obat rasanya aku mau mati...”

Iwaizumi yang masih berdiri menghela napas. “Ya, dengan suara serakmu itu aku percaya kalau kau seperti mau mati. Kira-kira menurutmu salah siapa.” Ia mengambil plastik konbini yang tadi ia bawa, membuat wajah Oikawa mendadak cerah. “Puding!”

“Nah.” Iwaizumi menyerahkan plastik tersebut, yang langsung diambil, dibuka, dan Oikawa melahapnya cepat seakan keluhannya mengenai “tidak bisa makan” tadi tidak terjadi sama sekali. “Memang saat seleramu tidak bagus, puding yang lembut dan segar selalu menjadi pilihan yang baik.” Katanya seakan pada diri sendiri, membuat Iwaizumi tidak dapat menahan senyum, namun Oikawa tidak melihatnya karena terlalu fokus pada pudingnya. Ia kembali duduk bersila di depan Oikawa, menyaksikan temannya itu menghabiskan puding dalam sekejap. Oikawa tersenyum puas setelah pudingnya habis, meletakkan sampahnya di atas karpet dan mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada. “Terimakasih atas makanannya.”

“Sekarang tidur.”

“Ehhh??” Oikawa menggembungkan pipinya sambil manyun. “Aku bisa gendut kalau langsung tidur setelah makan. Bagaimana kata fans Oikawa-san kalau dia jadi gendut seperti babi?”

“Kau tidak makan sebanyak itu juga, Bodoh.”

“Tunggu,” Ia kembali menyalakan televisi, video pertandingan voli yang tadi kembali muncul di layar. “Aku mau menyelesaikan ini dulu. Aaaaa jangan marah Iwa-chan!!” Oikawa langsung menyahut begitu ia melihat Iwaizumi tampak seperti akan memarahinya lagi, mengatupkan tangannya di depan tubuhnya seakan memohon. “Sampai ini selesai saja, kok. Setelah itu aku tidur. Ya?” Dilanjut senyuman meringis.

“Oke.” Iwaizumi ikut melihat ke arah layar. Oikawa terlihat senang, kembali melanjutkan menonton, sesekali mengomentari apa yang ada di televisi, suara seraknya seperti tidak menghalangi semangatnya. Iwaizumi sesekali menimpali. Sesekali Oikawa terbatuk ketika ia bicara terlalu banyak, dan Iwaizumi akan memarahinya. Namun hanya dalam lima belas menit suara Oikawa bertambah pelan dan semakin tidak jelas, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar diam. Iwaizumi melirik temannya itu; sepertinya efek obat sedang memengaruhinya, terangguk-angguk berusaha menahan pandangannya ke layar. “Oikawa. Sebaiknya kau tidur saja.”

Tidak ada sahutan.

Dibantunya temannya itu untuk berdiri dan berjalan ke atas kasur, menyibak selimut dan membantunya berbaring sebelum menyelimutinya. Meski tampak sangat mengantuk, Oikawa tampak tersenyum puas. “Iwa-chan manis sekali denganku.” Katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

“Kau harus segera sembuh, Oikawa. Anggota yang lain mencemaskanmu.”

“Hehe~” Oikawa memejamkan mata, masih tersenyum. “Memang ya, sulit kalau tidak ada Oikawa-san.” Katanya dengan nada bangga.

“Tidurlah dan segera sembuh. Jika besok kau belum sembuh, ambillah libur lagi. Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus sembuh. Kalau kau setelah ini sakit lagi, aku akan benar-benar—”

“Berisiiiiiikkkkkkk.” Potong Oikawa dengan lirih.

Iwaizumi agak salah tingkah, dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menasihati teman baiknya itu. “Oke. Maaf. Kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang.”

“Hmmm. Mana ciuman selamat tidurku?” Katanya sambil tersenyum menggoda, dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

“Kau gila, apa.”

Oikawa memonyongkan bibirnya. “Chuuuu.”

Iwaizumi hanya diam sesaat. “Aku pulang.”

Oikawa tertawa kecil, dengan mata yang masih terpejam. “Tolong matikan lampu kamarku saat keluar....” kata-kata berikutnya terdengar begitu lirih. “... selamat tidur, Hajime-chan...”

Panggilannya semasa mereka sama-sama masih TK. Iwaizumi merasa geli mendengar nama yang sudah lama tidak disebut itu—namun sebenarnya tidak buruk juga—sebelum menghela napas lagi entah untuk ke berapa kalinya hari ini.

“Selamat tidur, Tooru.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I write something after years. It's far from perfect but well.  
> I hope I could write more in the future.


End file.
